The Legends Revealed: Book 1: The Blind Warrior
by Eagleheart12-Flame
Summary: Donoma, a daughter of Apollo, is blind. Impractical, right? She thinks so. But she's going to try anyway. And probably fail. But try. (This summary is probably terrible. I'm not good at them... check out the story!)
1. I Start A Huge Quest I Can't See

I'm blind.

Yeah, you read that right. I'm blind. Just getting that out of the way.

"But, Donoma," you might ask, "It wouldn't be a good story if the main character is blind! Who would read a story like that?"

Well, you, apparently. You clicked on the story. Now you're reading it. Hooray.

But, really, how am I supposed to know? _I'm blind._ Did I not emphasize that enough?

Well, you could say I'm visually blind. Occasionally, I see things. In my mind. Yeah, with colors and shapes and all. So, I _do_ know what the color red looks like. It's… well, I can't explain it. It's red.

And I know what people look like. Sometimes, I get glimpses of the future—random things of people doing things and saying things—and then, what do you know? —it happens. Or, I hear it, at least.

Four out of five senses. Not bad. Eighty percent isn't bad at all.

Are you kidding? Of _course,_ it's bad! You don't know how lucky you are, having all your senses intact… well, I don't know how you are. But, probably, you have all of yours good and well.

If you don't? If you're deaf, or blind like I am, or gods, don't have a sense of smell or something? Congratulations. _You're me._

It's ironic, I'd think, that my name means "sight of the sun". Haven't heard of the name before? Look it up. It's true. No, seriously. Go onto google or something and look.

I'm guessing you want me to go onto the story now. You don't appreciate good exposition, do you? Fine. Let's go.

Summer is my favorite part of the year. I don't have to read or do what other people tell me to do. I get to relax under the sun and feel the heat on my arms and hear the birds chirping and smell the freshly cut grass. But school, school is a struggle. Pretty much all the things in school are difficult for me.

You think it's hard reading something in a different language? Struggling to be bilingual? Well, try writing an essay with your eyes closed.

So, you can imagine the relief I felt on the last day of seventh grade, when I knew it was only seven more hours until summer. I worked on my papers as hard as I could, though they kept blowing away for some reason.

At around two in the afternoon, someone tapped me on the shoulder, notifying me that they were about to tell me something. "School's almost over," he said. It was my friend Oliver. My friends have said that he was the most handsome boy in our class, but I've only seen him once or twice in my visions. As far as I knew, he had dark skin and black curly hair, but that's all I remembered.

A couple moments after, there was a ringing. Well, more like a siren. Like a fire alarm, but _really_ loud. Much louder than what you would think. As the " _beep, beep, beep_ " resonated through my eardrums, I thought, "Why does it have to be my sight that's gone?"

"URGENT WEATHER WARNING" I heard over the chaos. It must have been part of the alarm. "DO NOT EXIT SCHOOL UNTIL FIVE PM."

 _Ugh,_ I thought. _Just great._ The message repeated until my ears burned.

Then, there was a slam. It came from the side of the room—the door. Someone had entered the room. Because I have no sight, I'm much more perceptive with my other senses—I have to be.

Someone said, "Dean, Donoma, Oliver. Get out here, now." I didn't recognize the voice, but I could tell that it was female. "Notus is angry."

Oliver and I rushed out. I had gotten well controlling myself, even without vision. I had to make the most of my touch. Oliver helped control me in getting out the door. I didn't hear heavy footsteps following us—Dean wasn't there.

"Dean," the person said. "You heard me, get out here."

"Why should I? I don't know you," Dean growled. If anyone in the class was a bully, it was him.

The person cleared her throat. "Get out here."

"Fine," said Dean. I could hear the chair rustling, and footsteps.

Oliver grabbed my wrist and guided me through what I assumed was the hallway. I had to walk faster to keep up with his pace. "Who are you?" I asked the person.

"My name is Piper. Nico's out waiting. Explain later," she said. Oliver quickened his pace. I was practically running now.

Oliver suddenly stopped. I felt the ground. It was cushiony… we were outside? Wind pounded against my body. I shivered. "Isn't it supposed to be summer?" I asked no one specifically.

"Notus," said Piper. The name sounded important… I couldn't tell if she was bowing or scowling or what.

That's when I got a vision. Standing in front of me, in the fierce wind, was a man with bronze skin and shaggy white hair. The winds swirled around his body. He wore something that looked like a white rag, but fashionable—I recognized it from my Greek history unit as a chiton. It had been described to me the exact same way. Over his head he wore a wreath of withered barley—I was surprised I recognized it.

I swiveled around to get a good look of Piper. She was maybe two, maybe three, years older than I was. She had brown hair that she put in some kind of braid. Her eyes—I don't know. It might have been me, but it was all the colors that I had seen before. Then, everything went back to black. The vision ended after maybe four seconds.

"Why do you need them?" Piper asked—I assumed—Notus.

"I bear a message from Zeus," said a voice I hadn't heard before. Since I didn't recognize it, I guessed that it was this Notus guy. "He says that you must pay for the theft of the Golden Bow,"

"Wait," Piper said. "They didn't do it. They probably don't know that they're demigods yet."

"I see," said Notus. "Well, the God of Thunder will not let you get off that easily. You will have six days, maximum, to find this out. It must be you. You are the only ones suitable. Dismissed." I heard a great _whoosh_.

"Notus is gone," Oliver whispered in my ear—he knew I couldn't see it.

"Is he a magician or something?" I whispered back.

"No," said Oliver. "He just… vanished. The winds swirled around him and _poof_."

"Ugh," said Piper. "This is just great. Nico, let's go."

"Wait," I interrupted. "I never saw Nico. Who's that?"

"I'm right here, you know," said a new voice. "We're leaving."

Oh, he didn't know. "I'm—" I didn't have time to complete my sentence. I heard a _whoosh_ , and I felt tingly, and that was that.

 **A/N: So, do you like the story so far? Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. I Get Blessed By An Eight-Year Old

I was going so fast that I couldn't feel it. What was happening? Everything was black… but of course, it always is for me.

The sensation came to a stop. I almost fell over, but I managed to right myself. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," responded Piper. "Gods, that must have been hard for Nico."

"Who's Nico?" I asked again. "What just happened?"

Oliver whispered something in Piper's ear. Unfortunately, I knew what it was—something like, _She's blind; go easy on her_. I groaned. "Who's Notus?" I asked. "Why does he want us?"

"He thinks you stole Apollo's Golden Bow or something or other," Piper explained. "Ever since he's been stuck on Earth… bad things have happened." Her voice quavered a little. "I don't know how you had gotten up to Olympus, though."

She grabbed my wrist. "You're probably going to be staying here for a while now. We've got to get you fitted with a weapon."

"Wait, _what_?" I asked as she guided me somewhere. "Why am I here?"

I got another vision. The place must have had an aura or something. I could see what Camp Half-Blood looked like. It was pretty, somehow. I shook my head vigorously, trying to erase the funny tingling feeling from my mind.

"What was that?" Piper asked.

"I got a vision," I responded. Normally, I wouldn't trust her, but her voice was just so… alluring… ugh! What was I thinking?

"It happens to me sometimes," I continued. "I don't know if it's supposed to happen… but it does."

Piper hesitated before responding. "A vision… You _must_ be a daughter of Apollo. It makes sense."

"Apollo?" I repeated. "Are you talking about the space thing? I'm terrible with that—"

"No, no," she cut in. She had stopped walking at this point, we must be at where she wanted us to be. "The god of music, prophecies, and the sun… pretty much the wild card."

"My name means 'sight of the sun'," I told her. "Does that help?"

I think Piper smiled, but still, I couldn't see. "Yes. 'Donoma' is pretty much the perfect name for a daughter of Apollo."'

She led me into a building. "This is the armory," she informed me before I could ask. I had probably been asking too much. "This is where you'll get your primary weapon."

Piper gave me something. I felt it. It was a curved rod, with a string attached on either end. "Is this a bow?"

"Yeah," Piper said. She gave me a leather pouch. "And here are the arrows."

I felt the quiver. "Aren't I supposed to shoot this or something? I don't know if I can do that."

"It's okay," reassured Piper. "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, I'm probably not supposed to fight. But I do anyway. You can use a sword if you want to."

She handed me a sword. I was careful not to grab the sharp end. I struck outwards, being sure not to hit Piper, based on the direction her voice was coming from. "What if I accidentally stab myself?"

"Hopefully that doesn't happen. I guess you want a weapon that isn't sharp?"

I rubbed my arm. "I don't know if I want to fight."

"You might have to if you want to go on a quest for the Golden Bow."

I groaned. "This seems so… planned out. You want me to go on a big heroic quest—I bet you've done it before. But _I'm_ not worthy of it! I'm not supposed to be a hero. _You_ are! I'm _blind_! I don't know if I can do this."

Piper rested her hand on my shoulder. "You can have a little time if you want to think," she said kindly. "Come on. Let's go to the festivities."

-o0O0o-

Piper led me off to the Apollo Cabin. He handed me off to someone named Will. I said swiftly, "I'm blind."

"That's fine," Will said. His voice was soothing. "We've had a couple cabinmates who were blind or deaf."

I was shocked. "You have?"

"Yup," he replied. "Chiron has said so. Let's go to the activity for today. We have free choice."

"What are the options?" I asked him.

Will thought. "We've got arts and crafts with the Hephaestus cabin, canoe races with the naiads, or rock climbing with the satyrs.

I frowned. "All of those seem to involve seeing things. Can't I just go home?"

Will hesitated. If I could see him, he would probably be surprised at that request. Hey, you mortals who all _wish_ you were demigods, you would probably want to stay at Half-Blood forever. Me? Not so much.

"I'm sure you could, if you really wanted to," Will said after a moment. "But why don't you at least try out the activities first? You might like them."

I shrugged. Why not? 

-o0O0o-

 _No_. I'm _not_ telling you about every single activity, every single bit. I lost at everything. Happy?

I never got claimed. Will reasoned that it was because my dad was a little… busy.

I couldn't sleep that night. It was hard, with all the crashing waves, and seagulls, and Ares kids secretly practicing combat in the dark. Eventually, I got up, tried to right myself, and headed out… somewhere. I thought it would tire me out.

Luckily, I got a small vision, for maybe three seconds. I turned myself towards the beach and walked until I was ankle-deep in the water. No, I'm not a daughter of Poseidon. What? I like the feeling.

After maybe two or three minutes, I got another vision. Or so I thought.

The moon was high in the sky. I loved being able to see everything again. But after maybe ten seconds, I knew that this wasn't a normal vision.

That's when Artemis came.

Yeah, Artemis.

But she was an eight-year old, so I wasn't really that impressed when she came up to me.

Will had told me about every major god and goddess. He said that Artemis usually appeared in this form. I said/asked, "You're Artemis."

It would have been weird if it was just a random kid, and she said, "No, my name is Bella. Can you help me find my mommy?"

Thankfully, it was. I didn't know what to say. I blurted, "How can I see?"

She smiled. "I allowed you to see. But it is only temporary, while I visit you."

Everything spilled out of my mouth. "Why can't you let me see permanently? You're a freaking _goddess_."

"Hold your tongue," said Artemis. It was weird, hearing it from an eight-year old.

I sighed. "Fine, but why aren't you with your Hunters?"

"Thalia will take care of them." She radiated a silver aura. "So, you're going to go on a quest."

"I don't know." I picked up a pebble and let it skip across the water. "I'm not ready."

"Oliver and Dean have been training," she informed me.

I blinked. "Oliver! How _is_ he?"

"He's doing well. But I have come to you for other things." She held out a notecard. "Read this. I'll let you have your vision for another two hours. Enjoy it. But one more thing."

Artemis held out a golden disc and gave it to me. "What's this?" I asked.

I pressed the button on the disc. It expanded, growing in size largely, until it was the size of a huge shield. "This weapon works for both offense as well as defense," Artemis said to me.

I was going to say something to her, but she said, "Use it well," and dissipated into a cloud of silver disc.

I shrunk the shield by pressing the button again. What did she mean? What exactly did she want me to use well?

I didn't know. I don't remember if I walked back to my cabin, or fell asleep on the beach, but I didn't even read the notecard before wasting my sight and drifting off to my dreams.

 **A/N: Gasp! What does it say on the notecard? What did Artemis what Donoma to use well? Please review if you liked the story! (Oh my gods, I was going to say, "Be sure to like, comment, and subscribe. Don't forget to ring the bell icon!" Who have I become?)**


End file.
